


Servant

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Public Blow Jobs, can be read as dubcon, two kinky old men, viren is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: virrow week prompt two, servant
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Servant

**Author's Note:**

> new computer up and running! I of course wrote virrow smutt first.

* * *

* * *

“ _Shhh_ , if you keep making so much noise, someone is going to hear.” Harrow hushed him, stroking a hand through his hair. Viren moaned wetly around him, despite his words, and Harrow’s grip tightened in reprimand. The mage groaned despite the sting, saliva dripping into his beard as Harrow pulled him slowly off his cock, until it slid free entirely and rubbed wetly against Viren’s cheek.

He looked up at Harrow with dark eyes, clutching at his hem.

“H-Harrow,” he gasped, voice hoarse. Harrow traced the edge of his swollen, split slick lips with his thumb, and Viren’s eyes fluttered shut.

Footsteps down the hall. Viren flinched away, and Harrow caught him by the hair, keeping the mage close. He repeated the gesture of his thumb, with the head of his cock, and Viren’s lips parted despite the way his gaze kept flickering down the hall.

“Better hurry up and finish what you started, Viren.” Whispered Harrow. He had to stifle a moan of appreciation as heat closed around him again, Viren’s slim throat working over him as the mage deep throated his king. Harrow shuffled closer, shielding Viren’s face with his body; he pet his hair, whispering a praise.

 _Such a good servant_.


End file.
